freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Pueblo Station
Ageira Technologies manufacturing facility. Notice: All ships should be aware that Ageira Technologies facilities are protected by private security authorized to use deadly force against any deviation from standard flight procedures. Infocard *CLASS: CLASSIFIED *GRAVITY: CLASSIFIED *DOCKING: CLASSIFIED *AMENITIES: CLASSIFIED *POPULATION: CLASSIFIED *>>>HIGH SECURITY<<< Ships For Sale None. Commodities For Sale *Gate and Lane Parts - $140 *Super Alloy - $120 *Superconductors - $100 *Terraforming Gases - $5 *Toxic Waste - $4 Guns For Sale *Adv. Debilitator *Adv. Starbeam *Adv. Stunpulse *Debilitator *Heavy Starbeam *Starbeam *Stunpulse Turrets For Sale *Adv. Starbeam Turret *Flashpoint Turret *Starbeam Turret *Stunpulse Turret Missiles For Sale *Eraser Missile *Javelin Missile *Slingshot Missile *Stalker Missile *Sweeper Missile *Windstalker Missile Shields For Sale *Adv. Sentry Fr. Shield *Adv. Sentry H.F. Shield *Adv. Sentry L.F. Shield *Sentry Fr. Shield *Sentry H.F. Shield *Sentry L.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Drone Mine *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Wardog Mine Rumors Ageira Technologies "We ship in our basic needs like Food, Oxygen, Water and H-Fuel from Denver. Usually these shipments are pretty uneventful, which is just how I like it." "Ageira Technologies produces the most sophisticated technology in the Sirius Sector. We have exclusively designed and manufactured all of the Trade Lanes and Jump Gates that have made hyper-fast, long-distance space travel feasible for the first time in human history." "There has been one most unfortunate occurrence in Ageira's past: the Dallas Incident in 500 AS, a Jump Gate research project in the Texas system that went horribly wrong. Thousands of dedicated Ageira employees were lost in one dreadful moment. To this day the Texas system remains mostly off-limits due to the radiation and debris hazards." "Ageira ships its primary products of Super Alloys, Superconductors, and Trade Lane Parts to Trenton, where Universal distributes them across the Sirius Sector." "Pueblo is our primary Trade Lane Parts manufacturing facility. We also produce the latest Super Alloys and Superconductors for use in Liberty Navy Ship Hull construction and engines." "Ageira products like the Jump Gates have been developed through the centuries based on advanced technologies unlocked from Alien Artifacts found at an excavation site in Manhattan during the early days of Liberty. It is Liberty's most valuable secret, and one that is jealously guarded." "We handle the shipment of Superconductors and Super Alloys to the Norfolk Shipyard in New York, and Denver. These high-tech components become the armor of Liberty ships." "Ageira has a long and distinguished history. Its founders were among the initial population of Liberty, soon after planetfall on Manhattan in 0 AS. All scientists and engineers -- they were handpicked by the Liberty government to exploit and develop new transportation technologies for the future." "The very best students from the Liberty University of New York are handpicked by Ageira recruiters. Our corporation has always selected from the top one percent of each graduating class. The members of the Lane Hackers who left Ageira were no different." "The Lane Hackers are a misguided group of software and hardware development engineers that never appreciated the opportunities that Ageira presented. They stole extremely valuable Ageira intellectual property and used it to their own personal advantage. Due to their shortsighted actions, the criminal scourge has spread like a plague throughout the entire Sirius network of Trade Lanes" ALG Waste Disposal "ALG delivers large quantities of MOX to this facility. This is far and away our largest customer for this product. It is used as a base energy source for Trade Lanes and Jump Gates, although there is no way that fusion alone could create the energy required to operated these monstrous creations." "We haul tremendous amounts of Toxic Waste away from this plant. The Xenos are always waiting in the asteroid field it seems." "ALG would like to produce Super Alloys at our Dortmund plant in the near future. We are perfectly willing to handle other people's garbage for a chance to eventually learn exactly how their products are made." Border World Exports "We bring in Polymers and Hydrocarbons from Manchester, site of our Birmingham manufactory, via Newark." "This is the sole location where Superconductors are produced in the Sirius Sector. None of the other Houses could stay competitive with Liberty. We ship them to Los Angeles, and eventually Southampton Shipyard in the New London system." "Bowex feels that Bretonian Super Alloys are superior to those produced here, so we don't feel the need to import any. House Kusari and Rheinland unfortunately do not agree with our assessment." Gateway Shipping "We bring in the Beryllium to Pueblo all the way from the Cardiff mine in Cambridge, even though we have no outbound cargo here. It is a quick shot back into New York where we can fill up for the journey home." "We'd like to break into the Trade Lane Parts-hauling business, but the Liberty government and Ageira will not allow it. They say it must be a Liberty company that handles their precious cargo. I smell something fishy." "Liberty does seem to have a lot of criminal problems — not as tough as our Mollys, and certainly nothing like the Corsairs — but plenty of them, especially those Rogues." Kishiro Technologies "We ship Niobium in from Deshima. On the return journey we bring Terraforming Gases for the biodome farms there. We also transport Superconductors, which are shipped onward to the Yukawa Shipyard in Honshu." "We've attempted to reverse-engineer Ageira products at our Kansai research center, but so far, unsuccessfully. If we could duplicate the Trade Lanes, we could finally be free of Liberty's stranglehold on that most critical technology." "We get attacked on the way down from Shikoku by Lane Hackers and Rogues, and both ways by Xenos. Kusari space is certainly much safer than this We don't have crime problems like this. I wish Liberty would clean up the Independent Worlds, since the criminals come from here." Republican Shipping "I just finished a very difficult run from the Ring in New Berlin with a load of Daumann-mined Cobalt and Copper. First we have to deal with the Unioners in New Berlin and Hamburg. Then the Xenos take over in Hudson and Texas. Then they hit us again just down the Lane in the Silverton Field. You'd think they wouldn't care about a bunch of ore, but they just hate us." "We're heading out tomorrow for the Ring and the Oder Shipyard with a load of Superconductors and Super Alloys. I need a drink before pondering that journey. Wish I could find a decent beer around here; that Liberty ale is awful." "It's too bad Rheinland can't manufacture these goods herself, because we certainly have the raw materials. Rheinland innovation and entrepreneurship has lagged since the 80-Years War." Samura Industries "Samura ships Niobium to Pueblo all the way from Freeport 6 in the Tau-29 system. We're picking up a return shipment of Superconductors bound for the Nansei antimatter research center in Kyushu." "Samura uses Super Alloys and Superconductors for construction of Kusari naval force ships in the Yokohama Shipyard. House Kusari would love to manufacture those items internally, but we have been unable to duplicate Ageira's manufacturing techniques, which are truly a mystery." "The Xenos are a constant thorn in our side in Galileo and Colorado. We've had to invest in better ships and more escorts to protect ourselves. Samura doesn't understand why the Xenos blame us for their misfortunes. Most of it can be blamed on their own Deep Space Engineering and Ageira, who did not respond to the Kusari challenge in commercial ship building." Universal Shipping "We bring additional supplies of Oxygen, Water and H-Fuel from Denver via the Rio Grande to supplement what Ageira ships here. We pick up Superconductors outbound for Trenton." "We ship Trade Lane parts to Roppongi in the New Tokyo system. There they get offloaded to a DSE freighter for the final leg of their journey to the Chugoku Gate construction site in Hokkaido. That's way out there, some pretty hostile territory." "We ship Boron in from Pittsburgh, Copper from Houston, and Basic Alloys from Texas or Ft. Bush. Universal is willing to ship throughout Liberty to keep her in the forefront." Category:Stations Category:Bases